


Hysteria

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Helen has to follow her doctor's orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysteria

Helen sat on the edge of the tub and tested the water with her fingers. The water was warm enough, so she stood and shed her robe. Her hair was down, resting on her shoulders as she stepped into the tub and settled against the curved side. She braced her arms on the lip of the tub and, biting her bottom lip, slid down toward the faucet. The plug had been moved to one side, keeping the water in the tub at more or less the same level. She relaxed and slid down, laying in the tub with the water washing over her shoulders, down to her breasts, across her stomach. She spread her legs and placed her feet on either side of the faucet.

Not long before she left for Oxford, she went to the doctor for the first time. "Female hysteria" was the diagnosis. The doctor showed her a simple massage that would alleviate the symptoms before they became unbearable, and she used those tricks well during her college years. Well, until she met John...

She closed her eyes as the water flowed between her legs. The faucet was swan-necked, angled just right to hit her just perfectly. She pressed the balls of her feet against the tub and lifted her hips, her head partially underwater, and used her hands to wash the water over her breasts. Her nipples began to tighten and she rolled them gently between her fingers. Her hips came out of the water, and the flow hit her directly.

Helen thought about the days at Oxford. John, lying next to her in bed, his lips on her shoulder and neck as she demonstrated what the doctor had shown her. Impulsive Nikola, when he walked into her room without knocking and she could only gape at him. She hadn't bothered to cover up, too far gone to stop, and she had to admit that she felt a thrill when he pulled a chair over to the wall, sat down, and bid her to continue. The day she wondered if Nigel was lurking in the corner, if she had just imagined that the curtain moved or if the groan she heard was just the building settling against its foundation.

Over the subsequent decades, it became clear that her "therapy" amounted to nothing more than simple masturbation. She couldn't have cared less; it opened her mind to the possibilities. She used her hand, the toys that became more and more predominant... she had once bought vibrators from Sears, but that quickly changed. She smiled at the thought, vibrators marketed as health aids. And why not? They had certainly kept her from going crazy more than once...

She kept one hand on her breast, moved the other down between her legs. She spread her fingers, letting the water wash over and between them. She cupped herself, spreading her labia with two fingers so the water could flow more directly against her. She gasped and her toes curled against the side of the tub. She moved her fingers up and circled her clit, massaging her breast as she continued to rock her hips against the water. Helen moved her right foot up, hooked it around the lever. She pulled it forward and the flow of water increased.

Helen gasped and arched her back, lifting one arm to brace it against the back of the tub. She rocked her hips against the water and closed her eyes, trembling as her orgasm crested. Waves crashed against the curved sides of the tub around her, some splashing over the side and to the tile floor of the bathroom. An unavoidable side effect, not that she cared.

Her jaw dropped as she came, her hand cupped tight over her crotch to prevent the water from reaching the oversensitive flesh. She kept her thighs together as she rolled onto her side, the water now crashing innocently against her hip and thigh. She reached up and twisted the lever until the water stopped, and she used her foot to move the plug in place so the tub wouldn't drain completely.

Helen pushed her wet hair out of her face, one arm wrapped around the lip of the bath like a shipwreck victim clinging to a life raft. She smiled, her eyes closed, and then chuckled under her breath. She licked her lips before she dropped back into the water and sprawled against the sides of the tub.

Over the years, Helen had done her best to keep on the cutting edge of medicine. Not just for her patient's sake, but to ensure that her extraordinary lifespan didn't cause her human body any unforeseen ailments. Many doctors had told her many things. How to eat, how to stay in shape. But the treatment she had gotten from a young doctor's apprentice in 1879 was one that she still followed religiously, at least once a day.

_Anything to keep healthy,_ she thought with a smile.


End file.
